


No Rest

by Akinasky



Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheek to Cheek prompt, Comfort, Fluff, Kisses Bingo, Kisses Bingo 2020, M/M, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Short one shot for Cheek to Cheek Prompt
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sterek & Child
Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862680
Kudos: 53
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	No Rest

Two weeks into parenthood and Stiles was ready to throw in the towel. Cora had decided after week one that pumping a lot of milk and taking everything with her to pump more (Stiles was teleporting to her every day on top of carrying for Claudia) while taking a vacation from them was in order. Stiles and Derek were paying for everything as a thank you again for carrying their daughter to term but they’d barely slept in the past three days and though Derek was a werewolf and he could sleep very little and still be functional, Stiles apparently wasn’t a teenager anymore.

It was 4 o’clock in the morning and he was supposed to be up and on the road for a meeting with another pack in regards to some magical brouhaha and he was supposed to memorize things and have herbs and potions mixed and he didn’t think that was going to go well if he was sleeping during the event. Derek was walking around their bedroom with Claudia in his arms, fussing but quieting down for the fourth time since 7PM the night before and Stiles sat down on the side of their king-sized bed and flopped backwards, making as little noise as possible. He closed his eyes, hands on his chest, breathing in and out slowly trying to just rest even though he didn’t feel like he could sleep. Not when she was just going to start screaming again, he’d had enough heart attacks tonight.

Claudia snuffled a little and there was a little baby sigh that made Stiles’s heart clench with adoration for her then Derek was sitting down on the other side of the bed while Stiles reached up to the head of the bed and grabbed one of their pillows and set it down for them both to use. Derek settled his head down next to Stiles with Claudia sprawled out on his stomach and chest. Stiles shifted a little so he could press his to Derek’s and his shoulder to the top of Derek’s head. They took matching deep breaths, slow in and slower on the exhale while Claudia slept. Stiles nudged a close as he could without jarring them both and Derek took a deep breath, this time for scenting reasons.

“Love you,” Derek whispered.

“Love you too Der.”

“No regrets,” Derek said.

Stiles grinned, “No regrets my love.”

"Just no sleep," Derek grumbled and Stiles grinned, pressing a quick kiss to his hubby's cheek. 


End file.
